Kamen Rider Wizard: Kamen Rider Necromancer
by SentaiFan77
Summary: Haruto and the gang are about to meet a new Kamen Rider with his own set of magical powers, and the introduction of a new Phantom General and some original Phantoms. Can they trust this new rider? Contains graphic and adult scenes in certain chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any of its series. They are owned by Toei since 1971.

**This is my first Kamen Rider Fanfic, and it is based around the first Kamen Rider series I ever watched. This fanfic will be a dark story based around the new OC and his time with Haruto and the others. Later chapters will get graphic at times, just word of warning before reading, there are parts where even I get uncomfortable writing what is going on. Let's begin, and if you like this chapter, leave a review or send a PM for suggestions. **

Chapter 1: A New Day

It was a normal, ordinary winter morning in the city that day. Nothing really big or exciting occurring, only people walking past one another to get to work or to school like every other day. And nowhere was that more prevalent than at the Antique Shop Omokagedo. The shop, owned and run by Shigeru Wajima, was a small store that sold old knickknacks and collectables. Though the store never boomed with customers, the store managed to stay open.

But Omokagedo is not just an antique store; it's the home and base of Haruto Soma, also known as Kamen Rider Wizard. Haruto is a young wizard who has sworn to bring hope to those who fall into despair. Those who fell into despair risked becoming Phantoms. Phantoms are monsters which are formed from the people who have given up hope, and become a shell of their former selves. Haruto almost fell into despair during an eclipse, but because he controlled his despair, he regained hope, and was chosen to become Kamen Rider Wizard, with the power of his Phantom; WizarDragon.

Haruto was not the only one in the store. There was Wajima, who was in the side room crafting new magic rings for Haruto. Wajima was like a mentor to Haruto, always giving him fatherly advice when needed, which he has always done since the day Haruto arrived at his store. There was also Shunpei Nara, a young eccentric teenager who dreamed of becoming a wizard like Haruto. That dream faded away after Shunpei almost became a Phantom after being deceived into thinking he was an actual wizard by the Phantom Hellhound, but Haruto gave him hope once again. Since then, he has become Haruto's self- proclaimed "assistant", assisting him in his battles against Phantoms. Shunpei was sitting on the couch in the showroom, like a dog waiting to go outside, he sat ready to aide Haruto.

Finally, there was Koyomi; the young girl who was as innocent as she was mysterious. Haruto had been entrusted in protecting and caring for Koyomi by the White Wizard, the wizard who gave Haruto his WizarDriver to become Kamen Rider Wizard. Nothing much about her is known, except that she had lost her memories during the eclipse, she is very determined in Haruto's abilities, and also requires doses of mana from Haruto in order to survive. She also had the ability to sense if a Phantom was in her presence. Though she was kind and innocent, she was never afraid to express her opposition if she disliked a situation, and could be snarky at times. Koyomi sat in the corner behind the counter; she usually sat there during the day when the store was open, polishing her crystal ball every day, but would usually be away from the store if Phantoms were around.

Haruto had come down from his room to see what was going on today. There had been no Phantom attacks in the past few days, and this lead to Haruto and the others getting suspicious, because there could be an attack waiting to happen at any minute.

"Koyomi, I'm going to go and take a walk around the park." Haruto said as he went to put his boots on.

"Haruto, maybe you should send out the Familiars to search for Phantoms?" Koyomi responded

Familiars are creatures which Haruto summons from three special rings, running on the mana from the rings and assisting Haruto and Koyomi in tracking down Phantoms. He has three familiars, Red Garuda, Blue Unicorn, and Yellow Kraken to search the land, water, and skies. Koyomi can see what the familiars can see through her crystal ball, that's why she keeps polishing it.

Haruto got up and put his coat on, and looked over at Shunpei to see if he had budged an inch from where he was sitting, and was reading a book about spell casters. The reason being that one instance of the term magic in any way will get Shunpei into full throttle.

"I'll be fine; I don't think it's that necessary to send them out?" Haruto replied.

"I'm only suggesting that you should? You never know what might happen?" Koyomi said. It was not as if Haruto needed the familiars to protect him. Haruto was strong enough to fight back, even when he is not transformed into Wizard, and was quick to tell when something didn't seem or feel right. However, because there have not been any Phantoms attacking lately, a person starts to get suspicious.

Haruto looked at Koyomi for a few seconds, gazing at her normal yet concerned expression. He had noticed the lack of Phantoms lately, and while he knew he could take care of himself, he started to consider taking Koyomi's advice. She was only looking out for him, suspicious of the Phantoms lack of attacks.

He opened the door and went outside. He stood in front of the door and smiled.

"Ahh Koyomi, you always have the right advice."

Haruto proceeded to take out the Familiar Rings, placing them over the WizarDriver,

"**LUPACCI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO"**

"**GARUDA, PLEASE"**

"**UNICORN, PLEASE"**

"**KRAKEN, PLEASE" **

The three familiars assembled themselves as they were summoned, to which Haruto placed their rings into them. They then took off into separate directions, with Haruto heading left from the shop.

"With the familiars searching the city, it will be easier to find where the Phantoms are if they come around, and I can eat without the thought of a Phantom being behind me."

Koyomi looked over to see her crystal ball shining. She knew that Haruto had activated them. At least she would not be as worried for Haruto. She never wanted to see him get hurt, because he always puts the safety of others before his own. This was her way of looking out for him, as Haruto has always looked out for her.

"Even when he says he is ok, Haruto will still listen to you when it comes to reasoning." said Wajima, who was smiling as he was working at his desk in the adjacent room, looking over to see Koyomi smiling, something which Koyomi does not do much of, yet when she does, her smile lights up the room.

Suddenly, the door to the shop opened. Since Haruto had only left a minute ago, she though he must have forgotten something and didn't say a greeting which is normally done when customers enter.

"Haruto, what did you forg…" Koyomi said, stopping when she realized that this person was not Haruto. The customer was young man in his late teens maybe early-20's, and was a foreigner, from what she could tell by first glance. He was average height, fair toned skin, brown hair that was almost the same length as Haruto's, but not by much, and brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit and vest with a silver tie, black leather gloves and dress shoes. In his arms were a black overcoat and a black fedora, along with an umbrella. A satchel bag was carried on his back, which didn't really accompany the outfit, but could pass being that he is a traveler.

The young man walked around the store, peeking and looking at all the antiques the store had. He stared very closely at the dress that was near the front door. He stared at it with a look of fascination and thought, often mumbling words in a hush tone. Koyomi sat at her bench with her hand to her right cheek, leaning on the counter.

"What is he doing?" she asked herself, watching the man move from the dress over to a box which had a diadem in it. Though he had not done anything wrong, there was something about him hiding on the inside, and it made her feel uneasy.

Shunpei had put the book down, watching this guys every movement, ready to react if he was Phantom in disguise, although if that were the case, Koyomi would have already sensed it.

The man picked up the box and brought it over to Koyomi, "Hi, I would like to buy this." He said in Japanese and took off his gloves to hand her the money. As Koyomi was charging the price and the cost, she noticed a ring which the man was wearing. It was a black ring in the shape of a pyramid. It had engravings on it, depicting a creature on it which she could not tell what it was.

The young man had noticed her ring as well. Koyomi's ring was a special ring that allowed Haruto to transfer his mana over to her. He then looked up at her face, gradually moving his eyes down her entire body to her feet and then back up. Koyomi was wearing a white frilly dress, with a light coat that matched her dress, and white shoes with socks. She was always dressed like a doll, or a young girl who was different from everyone else or was probably born in a different era of time. Her outfit surprised him, he really liked it.

"May I ask you about your dress? It's a nice dress, but you look like a doll. A doll who should be played with rather than on display" said the young man in a tone that would perceive him as being arrogant.

Koyomi hated being called a doll. For some reason, if anyone called her a doll or referred to her as one, she was defenseless against it. It was something that made her feel very uncomfortable. She looked into the man's eyes and was about ready to give him a peace of her mind, when she noticed that his eyes shimmered black for a quick second, reacting to the glimmer. For some reason, she felt very startled by this man, and realized she had not given him the box.

"Koyomi, are you ok?" Shunpei asked. He had noticed what had been going on and stepped in to finish paying the man. "Let me finish with him. Shunpei handed him the box and his change.

"Is everything alright with her?" asked the young man.

"You called her a doll sir." replied Shunpei. "My friend here does not like being called a doll. It makes her feel uncomfortable."

"When did I call your friend a doll?" said the young man, asking a question as if he had blanked out what had just happened.

"You did just now while you were paying." replied Shunpei.

"I did?...Oh my God, I am very sorry for anything I had said." the young man responded apologetically, not realizing what he had done. He picked up the box and put it into his satchel, leaving the store.

Shunpei went back over to the couch, and Koyomi turned over to the crystal ball to look for Phantoms. Although the young man had left, Koyomi still felt his presence somewhat lingering in the in the store, and she had the feeling this was not going to be the only time she will encounter this man again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any of its series. They are owned by Toei since 1971.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and are enjoying the story so far. There is a lot more content to come about. I hope I didn't use too much exposition or explained the details of the series which everyone already knows, but it's for those who are unfamiliar with Wizard. One reviewer did point out that I had forgotten to mention the placement of the story within the time line. I set the story around or after Episode 26-27, though not exactly on the . The story may not follow directly from the canon of the series, but close enough for the readers to know which part of the series taking place. Here is chapter 2**

Chapter 2: Phantom Satyr

The young man kept walking away from Omokagedo in a hurry, feeling a bit nervous if the owner of shop came to find him because he scared one of his employees. He couldn't believe he had actually called the girl a doll.

"Why did I call her a doll? A doll, of all things?! And then saying she should be played with? Played with?! Yeah, that's something every girl wants to hear. A doll. I may not know why, but I do have a feeling I know how and who." he said in a low tone as he was walking. He honestly did not know what came over him to say that to her, although he did think she was a bit cute.

The boy stopped to find somewhere to eat. He ended up stopping at café near a lake. He ordered a light breakfast. While he waited, he reached for his bag and pulled out a book and the box. The book was titled _Trinkets of the Mythical World_. He opened it to the section containing diadems and lockets, while also opening the box with the diadem he had bought. He held it up to certain pictures in the book. He then held the artifact up, glistening in the sun. It was beautifully covered in gold and jewels. It looked more like an amulet than a crownpiece. The jewels were not rubies or sapphires, but were stones.

"Excuse me sir, but may I ask what that is?" said a young woman's voice.

The boy put the object down to see the voice came from his waitress. She was holding his breakfast in her hands, an omelet. The waitress was young, around the same age as him, maybe a little older, black hair, brown eyes, fairly thin, and dressed in the cafés standard uniform.

"This? It's a diadem." he said, closing the book and holding the object up.

"It's beautiful, where did you find it? When was it made?" she asked

"I bought it this morning at an antique shop. I'm not entirely sure when it was made? If you'd like, I could tell you more about it? Sit, make yourself comfortable. " he replied. The waitress placed the plate down, and sat in the chair in front of him. She knew she had to get back to work, but this young man was being kind and open with her, she felt it be nice to return his favor.

They began to talk, talking for little bit of 5 minutes. "You're a foreigner, what are you here for?" the waitress asked, curious about why he was dressed up like a businessman.

"Yes I am, and I'm traveling going around, seeing the sights and what Japan has to offer." He replied.

"I see, that sounds quite interesting." she said, while also writing something on a piece of paper. "If you would like, I could maybe give you a tour of the town?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I wouldn't want to bother you. Plus it gives me the drive to go around myself and find things on the way." he said "Speaking of which I haven't introduced myself. My name is William." holding out his hand.

"It nice to meet you Will, my name is Yuki." Yuki said, as she was getting ready to get up from the table to get back to work, slipping him the piece of paper.

Suddenly, everyone began to notice groups of people walking in a hurry from the same direction, while others started running. William looked over at the masses, gaining this feeling of needing to see what was going on. He picked up the paper and put his stuff back in the bag.

"Well it was nice to meet you Yuki, but I have to get going. Let's just say I have this feeling something big is happening." William said putting his coat on, followed by taking her hand and kissing it. Yuki stood in awe as she watched William ran through the crowd putting his hat on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (before)

Haruto walked through the park with his hands in his coat, his thoughts were running through his head, remembering the events that have happened over the past months. Him becoming a wizard, becoming Koyomi's guardian, gaining new powers and protecting those who are close to losing hope. All this was coming at him so fast, it was as if there was no way of getting off. And while this may be, he didn't mind it.

Haruto kept walking until he found the Donut Shop Hungry van setting up near a large fountain. Haruto knew he needed to get something to eat.

"Ah Haruto-san, welcome. Would you like to try our special today?" asked the shop owner

"Plain sugar please." Haruto replied back. He really enjoyed eating plain sugar doughnuts, and no matter how many times they offered him the special, he always got the same thing.

Haruto sat at one of the tables, waiting to eat, when he smelt a familiar scent. It smelt like mayonnaise. He turned around to find who else but Kosuke Nitoh, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Beast. Kosuke was an archeology student who had found his Beast Driver in the ruins of a temple hidden in a mountain. His phantom was the Beast Chimera, a phantom who was created by and ancient wizard in order to combat the Phantoms of the past, and made up of four different animals, all of whom gave him extra sets of abilities, as compared to Haruto's magic which was based off the four elements. There was a catch however, if Kosuke wanted to use Chimera's powers, he had to supply him with mana to feed on, and if he is unable to, then he will kill him.

"Hey Kosuke, how is everything?" Haruto asked.

"Haruto? It's going good. Having myself some breakfast." Kosuke replied, putting mayonnaise on his doughnuts. Kosuke always put mayonnaise on his food, even with most of the food not needing it at all.

"Have you by chance noticed that…"

"Don't say it, have I noticed the lack of Phantoms running around?"

"Yes, I was about to ask that" replied Haruto.

"I have noticed it, and it's not good at all. Without any Phantoms, I cannot feed Chimera any mana. I even sent Griffin to search the area for Phantoms ." Griffin was Kosuke's green familiar, and just like Koyomi, Kosuke can look through Griffin's eyes as well, but through a magic mirror instead. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I sent out Garuda and the others to scout the city too" replied Haruto

"Koyomi had you summon them right?" remarked Kosuke

" Yep" Haruto said, while taking a bite of his doughnut which had just arrived.

The two continued to chat and eat, until Haruto got a call from Koyomi.

"Haruto, Garuda and Unicorn found a Phantom !" she said over the phone.

"Are you sure? Where is it?" he asked

Kosuke had heard the whole thing and checked his mirror to see if Griffin had found the same thing. "Haruto, it's in the park, on the other side."

"Alright we are going there now Koyomi, I'm with Kosuke now."

"Haruto, be careful, from what I can see through Garuda this is no ordinary attack."

Haruto hung up the phone and headed with Kosuke to the other side of the park. They could tell they were going in the right direction because groups of people were running in the opposite direction, until they were able to find where the attack was coming from. They found their familiars and took out their rings to conserve mana; the only one missing was Kraken.

"Oh my, Koyomi was not lying about this" stated Haruto, who stood with Kosuke in awe as they looked at the new Phantom and a group of ghoul foot soldiers. This new Phantom was unlike any they had seen before. It was brown furred with armor covering it from head to toe. The armor looked like it was made from Athenian battle armor, adorned with gems, mainly violet amethyst. Its feet were large and hoof like, followed by large horns on his head, curved like that of a bull. Its eyes were covered by a Spartan visor, and he carried a duel sided cane in its right hand.

"Well, what do we have here? Human's foolish enough to think they can fight against a Phantom?" the creature asked, its voice was sinister, it was as if fear itself was collected into one voice.

"Who are you?" asked Kosuke.

"I am the Phantom Satyr, and who might you two be?" exclaimed Satyr

Haruto and Kosuke looked to each other; they knew what they had to do. They took their right hands and place them over their Drivers.

"**Driver On, Please"**

"**Driver On" **

Their drivers enlarged, becoming their standard size. Haruto swiped the switch on his driver, angling the hand to the left, putting on his Flame Ring, while Kosuke put on his Beast Ring.

"**Shabadobi Touch to Henshin" "Henshin"**

"**FLAME, Please!" "Hii Hii Hii Hii Hii"**

"**Hen-shin"**

"**Set, Open!" "L-I-O-N, LION!"**

The two were transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Beast together.

"What is this?" Satyr asked sounding surprised and yet intrigued at the same time. "Two ringed magicians?"

That's right." "I'm Kamen Rider Wizard" Haruto replied.

"And I'm Kamen Rider Beast" replied Kosuke.

"Ah, two other Kamen Riders. This should be interesting?" Satyr said.

"**Connect, Please"**

Haruto pulled out the WizarSword from the portal, and Kosuke pulled out the Dice Sabre from his belt.

"Alright, I'll take the Phantom, you want the Ghouls?" Haruto asked, knowing that Kosuke needed the mana.

"That I can do, when I finish them off, I'll help you out with this Phantom." Kosuke replied

"**It's showtime!"** Haruto said, charging into battle.

"**It's lunchtime!"** Kosuke said, following Haruto.

They charged into the fray, Haruto started fighting Satyr, and Kosuke took on the Ghouls. Kosuke slashed away at the Ghouls, they fell one by one as he slashed away at them, one such Ghoul tried to hit him with its club, but he managed to hold his sabre on one enemy and kick the attacking Ghoul back, while Haruto fought Satyr in a duel with his blade. Haruto saw himself struggling in the fight with Satyr. He was unlike any Phantom he had ever faced. He struck his sword at Satyr cane, trying to fight against the Phantom trying to overpower him.

"Haruto, he's in trouble. I better go help him" exclaimed Kosuke, who noticed that Haruto was in trouble.

"I think its feeding time?" "Let's end this" Kosuke said while he took out his Falco Ring from his ring belt.

"**Falco! Go, Fa-Fa-Fa-Falco!" **

The Falco Mantle forming over his left arm. He then spun the disc on his saber making the dice roll, inserting the Falco ring.

"**Six Falco, Saber Strike" **

Kosuke commenced the Saber Strike, releasing six falcons from his attack and going towards the ghouls, causing the ghouls to explode. All that was left of them were rings of mana which Kosuke joyfully absorbed into his Driver, allowing Beast Chimera to feed. He then ran over to help Haruto, running next to him with his saber up against Satyr's cane, trying to push back the Phantom's strength.

"I see you managed to take down my ghouls?" Satyr said

"Yeah, and let's just say they made a really tasty lunch" replied a very determined Kosuke

Satyr pushed both Haruto and Kosuke's blades back, allowing him to swipe at them with his cane and push them back a few feet away.

"No matter, I'll just have to use a different approach" Satyr said, as the two riders noticed that the Phantom was starting to get angrier in its tone of voice.

"What are you going to do? If you summon more ghouls, we will just knock them down" exclaimed Kosuke, patting his driver.

"That's right, we will defeat you, before you can harm anyone" said Haruto, signifying that a Gate must be involved. Gates are humans who if driven to despair could turn into a Phantom, but if they could regain their hope, they had the chance to be a wizard. Many other Phantoms would search for Gates to turn.

"Oh, I won't be summoning any Ghouls; they're too weak for my needs." Satyr exclaimed, creating a metal cube out of energy into his hand.

"I'll need these. A perfect time to test these out." he said, "Face these!" He threw the cube at the two, landing right at their feet. Satyr struck his cane to the ground, making the cube split into four different sections and moving from Haruto and Kosuke.

The pieces grew, transforming into statue-like creatures that were much larger than the Ghouls. These creatures were bronzed, almost appearing like gold, muscular and resembling the Colossus of Rhodes, wielding two spiked hammers in their hands. They were not fully statue like, with cracks displaying moving cogs and mechanics in their bodies. Haruto and Kosuke stood in awe, still on edge to attack as they saw new enemies come before their eyes.

At the same time, Kraken had arrived at the scene, hiding near the trees. Back at Omokagedo, Koyomi, Wajima and Shunpei were around the crystal ball watching the battle unfold. They all were in shock when they saw the new creatures take shape.

"Look at that, I've never seen anything like that before?" Wajima said.

"They're really big. Do you think they can take those things on?" Shunpei asked, concerned about the riders safeties. They had never faced creatures like those before.

"They will." Koyomi simply replied back. She always saw Haruto experience the worst and coming out on top, but this was something she was unsure of this time.

Shunpei proceeded to take out his cell phone.

"I'm calling Rinko; she needs to know about this!"

They all kept looking into the crystal ball, watching the rest.

"Haruto, be careful" whispered Koyomi.

Satyr looked in a villainous grin at the creations, which had managed to surprise the Riders. He had never thought they would work the first time.

"What do you think wizards? Do you like my creations? Much more efficient than the Ghouls." Satyr exclaimed.

Haruto didn't want to see what these things could do, so he decided to switch to the Land Style ring.

"**Land, Please! Dododo, Dododon! Don, Dododon!"**

He slashed at the one of the statues, making a large gash in the creatures arm. Kosuke then followed and slashed multiple times into the one closest to him, making multiple gashes.

Suddenly, the gashes on the statues formed over, covering the wounds as if no damage had been done to it. They tried again and again, slashing away at the 4 statues, but as much as they tried, nothing was working.

One of the statues pulled its arms back, its hammer heads facing Haruto.

**"Defend, Please!"**

A wall of earth came between Haruto and the statue, but the heads came through the wall, knocking both Haruto and Kosuke off their feet and to the ground a few feet away.

"I should have warned you, no matter how many times you may try, nothing can stop my creations. They are indestructible!" Satyr exclaimed in joyous yet vengeful glee.

"Talos Automos, attack the wizards!" he yelled in command. The statues followed their master's command, moving towards the two riders.

"Haruto, we have to keep fighting!" Kosuke said, helping Haruto from the ground.

"You're right, we keep fighting till the end!" replied Haruto, helping Kosuke as well to his feet.

The two stood with the WizarSword and Dice Saber ready, standing ready to fight.

"**Rift, Summon!"**

Suddenly, the ground began to crack open glowing purple, coming in between the Riders and the Talos. A group of ghouls appeared from the crack, their eyes glowing white, standing in front of Haruto and Kosuke like a barrier. It was as if they were protecting them.

"Huh, what?!" Satyr exclaimed, alarmed at what was occurring. "Oh no!" A blast of energy came from one direction, hitting Satyr, knocking him off his feet.

"What just happened?" Shunpei exclaimed with his mouth hanging down, not knowing what had exactly occurred.

"I'm not sure?" Wajima replied

"Look, over there!" Koyomi exclaimed, noticing something coming towards Haruto and Kosuke.

Wizard and Beast looked over to their right to see a figure walking towards them. The figure was dressed in a black coat that looked almost like a cloak. He wore boots that were covered by the cloak, his gloves were black as well, but were skeletal like. He had a ring belt, covered in bronze but with only one ring on it. It wore a hood over its head, its Driver was a runic symbol circling around itself with symbols of ancient text and a Phantom-like creature was towards the center of the rune, its hands cradling the center in its hands. In the figures right hand was a scythe colored in bronze. Its handle and grip had switches and knobs on it with different symbols on it, and the blade, though bronze, appeared as sharp as a sword. Its helmet was made of black spinel, and where its eyes should have been, was replaced by a large slash over the two eye areas, glowing blood red.

"No…No…Its you!" Satyr shouted, suddenly taking the defensive.

Haruto and Kosuke looked at the figure, in both suspicion and amazement at what they saw. They looked to one another and then back at the figure, saying at the same time

"Is that"

"A"

"New rider?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any of its series. They are owned by Toei since 1971.

**A lot has happened in the last chapter, and it only gets better as the story goes on. If you like anything about the story, please feel free to leave a review or send me a PM, the reviews tell me that people are enjoying the story, and that's all I want, is to make readers enjoy what they are reading. I will advise that this is one of the chapters that gets a bit mature, not as much as in the later chapters, but is still a little mature.**

Chapter 3: Necromancer

The figure stopped in his tracks from where he had entered. He looked over at Satyr and the Talos Automos. Satyr was taking the defensive when the figure had appeared, while the Talos had stopped in their tracks. The figure then looked over to Haruto and Kosuke, who were trying to sort out what they had just seen, while the resurrected Ghouls stood in between Satyr and the riders like a wall. Just exactly who was this person?

"No, not you again! You already interfered once, I will not let you do it again!" cried Satyr. This figure and Satyr must have encountered each other before.

"Who are you?" Haruto asked the figure, wondering who exactly who this figure was.

"I am Kamen Rider Necromancer" replied the rider. His voice was dark, yet it was also calming in tone. Necromancer looked over to Satyr

"**It's time to die!"** he proclaimed as he took his scythe in both hand, flipped the blade towards him and collapsing the handle. Three of the knobs opened from the top, while a trigger flipped from the bottom. The scythe had transformed into a firearm, looking like a steampunk shotgun.

"Eh?!" uttered from a surprised Kosuke.

Necromancer ran towards the Talos as they began to move again. As he was running, he aimed the weapon towards one of the soldiers, pressing down on one of the knobs, and fired a red burst shot towards its shoulder. The shot went through the Talos' right shoulder where the gears were exposed. It fell to its knees with its head down.

"Ghouls, assist!" he called out.

The ghouls dissipated from their walled formation, running towards the downed Talos Automos and attacking it with their clubs. Haruto and Kosuke watched the Ghouls attack the statue in a non-organized attack. What surprised them was the fact there was something different about these particular set of Ghouls. The ones they have face were accounted like ordinary foot soldiers. However these Ghouls were much appeared much stronger, because they were actually inflicting massive damage on the Automos. The statue was nearly torn apart by them.

The aura from the crack in the ground looked unsettling, so Haruto and Kosuke stood watching Kamen Rider Necromancer fight.

Necromancer ran towards another Talos, but one of them saw him and swung one its hammers at him. Necromancer dodged the attack, jumping to the right side of the hammer. The Talos Automos began swinging both hammers this time, as if it was holding fly swatters and Necromancer was the fly.

Necromancer dodged the two swings, running towards the back of the Automos, sliding beneath one of the hammers. Jumping back to his feet, aiming the gun at its back, and pressing down on a different key.

"Blast Scythe!" shrieked Necromancer, shooting another burst shot from the scythe, but it was blue and electric.

The Talos was stunned by the shot, dropping its hammers and going to its knees. The Ghouls left the first Automos and repeated what they did to the first.

He ran towards Satyr, flipping the scythe blade forward and cocking the handle out, turning it back into the scythe. A massive force knocked Necromancer back, noticing he had forgotten to take out the other two Automos, who readied their hammers for battle.

"Oh, now you two want to play?" he said sarcastically reaching for the one pyramidal ring on his belt. The ring was engraved with markings resembling a giant crack or fissure. He replaced the Rift ring with this one, swiping it over his driver.

"**Fracture, Summon!"**

The ring opened, violet light glowing from the core. The light enveloped Necromancers arm, forming cracks around the arm. One of the Automos charged at Necromancer, swinging both its hammers, ready to smash him. But Necromancer jumped halfway between him and the Automos, gaining a lift from the hammer and punching the Automos in the face. Landing past the Automos, he watched as the same violet line began forming on the creature. Necromancer turned to the statue and slashed its arm with the scythe. This time, the arm actually fell off the creature instead of reshaping itself. He continued to slash at the Automos, slashing its other arm, legs and torso in half. Finishing off with slicing the head. The last Automos stood in between Necromancer and Satyr, ready to kill its opponent.

Kraken left the trees to return to Haruto, floating in between him and Kosuke. Kraken was losing mana, with Haruto removing the Kraken ring to give him a rest, although Kraken had been the only way that the others were able to see the fight from the shop.

"Look at him fight off those things Haruto?" Kosuke asked, engaged in the riders' battle. "He's barely taking a scratch!"

"I can see that. He's good, but something seems off?" replied Haruto

"What do you mean?" asked Kosuke

"Remember how he fought earlier? Dodging and firing at specific points, letting the Ghouls finish the first two off? He was quick and nimble."

"I saw, is there something different about him now?"

"Notice the way he takes on the third one, he used a spell on the beast, and then he slashes at specific points of its body in a much more brutal fashion than before. It's seems like he is not trying to the kill the creature, but rather slowly hurt it before it dies" Haruto said, watching the rider.

"I see what you mean" replied Kosuke "So what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that something is going on inside this Necromancers mind, something unbalanced?" replied Haruto

"Well Satyr, it's just you, I and the Automos. Why don't you tell me what you're doing here, and I won't have to rip this statue to shreds?" proclaimed Necromancer

Satyr questioned Necromancers proclamation. It had to have been a lucky guess or something else to make that assumption

"_How does he know? How would he know about the others who have not arrived yet?"_ Satyr asked himself "That is none of your concern, however you will not be the one doing the killing today. That honor goes to me."

"Very well, I guess I will have to use force to get you to squeal." Necromancer replied, looking at the Fracture Ring. "Let's hope you don't bruise too easily?" He inserted the ring into a socket on the scythe, opening up and expanding the socket.

"**Fracture, Final Hour" **

The scythes' blade suddenly glowed purple, then became pitch black. A seal formed in front of Necromancer, similar to the one that comes when Haruto and Kosuke use different spells and rings. Necromancer spun around clockwise, and with all his strength, struck the Automos straight across the torso, causing the beast to fracture into pieces. Satyr saw the attacks wave come towards him, and even as tried to protect himself with his cane, the wave knocked him back off feet, shattering parts of his armor.

He lay on the ground, smoke all around him. He couldn't tell where Necromancer was. A strange glow radiated from the gem on his left gauntlet. Satyr smiled at the glow.

"Finally! Its time!" he said, reaching out his right hand to call back the pieces of his fallen Talos Automos. The pieces engulfed Satyr, disappearing into the ground.

"Damn it! He got away!" said an annoyed Necromancer. He held his temper back, and used a sort of energy to make the scythe disappear, and the aura from the ground disappear. Haruto and Kosuke walked over to the new Kamen Rider, eager to find out more about this new rider.

"Man, that was some good fighting you had going on back there" Kosuke said.

"Like you could have done any better?" replied Necromancer "You're lucky I got here when I did, or else those Automos would have used you like punching bags."

"Hey, we could have done this ourselves you know?" said Kosuke

"You could have, but you stayed behind the aura from the ground doing nothing." Necromancer replied. "That aura is not dangerous; it's just an after effect of the spell I used to summon the ghouls back."

Kosuke hesitated asking Necromancer another question. He was not afraid, but was starting to get annoyed with his attitude. Haruto stepped in to continue the questions.

"While we may not have been able to help you this time, we will do so the next time we encounter one another? Thank you for the help today" said Haruto

"Sorry Wizard, but I don't work well with others, kind of the lone wolf." Necromancer replied back, his tone suddenly changing from arrogant to helpful wit. "But since you two didn't get in my way, I'll throw you two a bone for your troubles." "Here"

He snapped his fingers towards the Ghouls, exploding into rings of mana for Kosuke to feed on.

"To replace the mana you lost from them." He brought Haruto and Kosuke close to him

"Alright, listen closely, because I will only say this once and once only. Beware of Satyr when he is around. He is unlike any Phantom you have or possibly will ever face; he's dangerous and precise when it comes to his plans. This attack was just the beginning of what he has in store. Just be warned." said Necromancer, turning around to walk away from Wizard and Beast.

"Hey!" Haruto called out, Necromancer stopped where he was "Who are you, and is there any way of defeating those statue things?" he asked

"To fight the Automos, they are just like ordinary statues, use pressured heat and brute force to take them down, and my name, you'll find out soon enough." Necromancer replied back to Haruto, continuing to walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Necromancer continued walking until he entered a long dark tunnel and when he exited, he had transformed back into his civilian attire, revealing himself to be Will.

"Why is it that every time I try to have a normal day, you have to come along and fuck it all up?" Will said out loud, even though no one was around. His head immediately turned to the left, his face changing from questioned to angry.

"What do you mean fuck up?" he said, in a calming yet cold tone. "You were the one transformed and fought Satyr; I merely came along for the ride." His head then immediately turned back to the way it was before.

"No, I mean this morning at the antique shop. You made me call that girl a doll, who should be played with, and I could tell what you did to me during the fight with Satyr and the Automos, what the hell was with you smashing one of them to bits?

"First off, if I had not done that, you would not made it out of that fight like you did, and the girl, what about it, she was cute. Even you admitted it yourself"

"Yes I did, but I know exactly why you think she is cute, and I won't let you do what you have planned to her. Just because you're my Phantom does not give you the right to take over my body and thoughts when you please."

"You don't know what I had planned, second if it were not for me you would never be able to become Kamen Rider Necromancer at all!" the dark voice replied.

"Speaking of Kamen Riders, why did you have to make me sound like an arrogant ass in front of them after the battle? I was trying to help them and maybe even join them. Thank God I regained control when I did."

"We don't need to work with anyone. We can take them on, and knowing them, they will more than likely try to destroy me?"

"You don't know that for sure? They could use our help. We are the only ones who know what Satyr is capable of doing, and today was no exception."

"I get what you are trying to say, I partially agree, but we do not need their help. I did feel that Satyr was different than he usually was. He usually retreats after we fight him, but I guess not this time?" the Phantom side replied.

"Your right on that part" Will said, taking out his phone to check the time. It was getting close to 10:45. He found next to phone was the piece of paper Yuki had given to him earlier, contemplating on whether or not he should take her up on her offer.

"I think we should try to track down Satyr and see what he is up to?" Will said, deciding to skip the walk around the city to hunt.

"Why should we?" the Phantom asked, making Will's face smile wickedly "We have been working all morning, I think we deserve to have a break?"

"Oh no, I know what you want to do, and it is not happening!" Will said, trying to regain control of himself, he had been fighting all day to control the Phantom, until his eyes shimmered black like they did earlier when Koyomi. Will's physical expression became slyer and laid back as he opened the piece of paper, which had Yuki's number on it, and dialed the number into his phone.

"Hi Yuki?...It's Will…from the café this morning. I ran off in a hurry when that thing happened this morning…..Oh it was nothing bad, just a broken pipeline…Say I was wondering if you still wanted to give me that tour of the city?...Excellent! When do you finish work?...An hour?...I'll be there…I say it sounds like it's going to be fun….Bye." Will said while he smirked a devious grin.

"Oh we are going to have fun today. Oh yes we will." he said, laughing to himself while walking towards the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruto, Kosuke, Wajima, Shunpei and Koyomi were all back at Omokagedo sitting in the main room, about ready to discuss the battle from this morning. Haruto and Kosuke had arrived earlier, and even on the way back they were still trying to process Necromancers words

"_They are just like ordinary statues, use pressured heat and brute force to take them down, and my name, you'll find out soon enough."_

Haruto also remembered the words: _"Beware of Satyr when he is around. He is unlike any Phantom you have or possibly will ever face."_ Those words made Haruto think closely of some of the other Phantoms he and the others had face before. A few who are more dangerous than others, and one who Haruto felt uncomfortable talking about.

As Haruto sat down on the couch, the door to the shop flung open followed by a young woman running through the door.

"Haruto! Are you alright!? I missed the call when Shunpei called me earlier and I rushed right over here as soon as I heard the message. Did you and Kosuke get hurt? What exactly happened? Was it a Phantom attack? Who and where is the Gate?" the woman asked frantically, checking Harutos' face and eyes for any signs of injury like a monkey trying to groom its mate.

"Rinko we're fine." Haruto replied, taking Rinko's wrists in his hands and removing them from his face. The young woman was Rinko Daimon, an up in coming detective at the Toriizaka Police Station. She was one of Harutos' first allies to join his cause when the Phantoms began to attack. She too almost feel into despair after she lost hope as a police officer who could help the innocent, but was given renewed hope thanks to Haruto. Rinko is a dedicated officer of the force and is not one who will take insults lightly, often having to deal with her not so bright chief of police, and has a tendency to be a bit over protective of her allies. She uses her resources as a detective to find out who the targeted Gates are, and even delving into the backgrounds of Phantoms, though this causes her to push her nose into business she is not authorized to use, especially through the paranormal investigation of Section Zero.

Shunpei slid to the other side of the couch, Rinko made herself comfortable. She was nearly out of breath from running all the way from the station to the shop as fast as she could go.

"So what exactly happened?" Rinko asked

"While Kosuke and I were at the park, Koyomi reported a Phantom attack to us nearby. The others watched everything from Kraken, while we got there to see this new Phantom named Satyr" explained Haruto.

"Yeah, this Phantom was really different from the others. It was covered almost head to toe in armor. He had a whole troupe of Ghouls near him" added Kosuke, who noticed that Shunpei had opened an old book, flipping through its pages heavily

"When we beat the Ghouls, Satyr summoned these new creatures we had never seen before. They were much more powerful than the ghouls, we couldn't take them apart" said Haruto.

Rinko listened with intrigue as the two told the story, Wajima was also listening closely to the story, as was Koyomi.

"Just when we thought the worst was about to happen, we get help from another wizard!" said Kosuke

"Wait, another wizard?!" Rinko asked, her eyes wide open and on the edge of her seat. "It wasn't the White Wizard?" They had not seen the White Wizard in about a week. Last time they had encountered him, he had taken a girl named Mayu to train with him, as she had the potential to become a wizard herself.

"Yes another wizard, but it was not the White Wizard. He managed to defeat the creatures, but unfortunately Satyr got away. We tried to talk to him and ask if he wanted to join us, but he said he worked alone" Haruto explained.

"Yeah, and he was rude in the beginning. But then he was strangely nice to us towards the end. He gave me extra mana, and he told Haruto and I how to fight Satyr next time" added Kosuke.

"He calls himself Kamen Rider Necromancer" said Haruto

"Necromancer, that's what his name was!" cried Shunpei who turned to a page in the book he had opened. He placed the book on the table which was about wizards and magic, this section was on Necromancers.

"Necromancers: often associated with the occult and demonic supernatural, these magic users practice magic in the ways of the dark arts. They have the power to control the shadows and darkness, and even have the ability to resurrect the dead as either zombies or puppets for their will" Shunpei read aloud to everyone, who stood around reading the book together.

"That would explain why those Ghouls were brought back from the dead" said Kosuke.

"This doesn't make sense? This description implies necromancers are evil, yet Kamen Rider Necromancer saved us. There has to be something going on?" implied Haruto

"Haruto, while he may have helped you two, which does not mean he isn't dangerous. What happens if he tries to kill you or any of your friends?" asked Rinko, who started becoming concerned for Haruto. It wasn't the first time they had been betrayed before, and Rinko understood this first handedly.

"He said he prefers working alone. I doubt we will see him again?" uttered Kosuke.

"No, don't say that until it happens" Koyomi replied, she had been looking out the window after reading the book. "I feel that you will encounter each other."

"What makes you say that Koyomi?" asked Haruto

"Because he is a Kamen Rider, just like you two, and a Kamen Rider protects the innocent from evil." Koyomi replied.

Haruto knew deep down that Koyomi was right, no matter what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Hours later)

Two Phantoms walked through a concrete tunnel, towards the light at the end. The two changed from Phantoms into their human guises.

"Wiseman, we have some news for you" said one of the Phantoms, whose voice sounded like a young woman's voice.

"It's very important" added the other Phantom, whose voice was that of a young man.

These two Phantoms were the Phantom Generals Medusa and Gremlin. Medusa was one of the deadliest Phantoms around, her powers based from the Gorgon Phantom, most notably Medusa the Gorgon Queen. Medusa was once a beautiful and kind young woman named Misa, who also happened to be Mayus' twin sister, but fell into despair, killing her parents and becoming the monster she now recognizes herself as. She is cold and unemotional, often using her ability to sense where both Phantoms and Gates are around the city, she is also the closest Phantom to Wiseman.

The other Phantom was Gremlin. Gremlin is partially new to being a Phantom General, his powers based on the Gremlin Phantom. Gremlin is conniving, laid back and quirky, the complete opposite of Medusa. He was once a man named Sora, whose past is completely unknown to anyone but himself. He became a General after one of the previous Generals had been defeated by Haruto. That General was Phoenix, who was once a kind young man named Yugo, had been a loose cannon and violent general who became obsessed with violence and death for the fun of it, to the point where he brutally burned and injured Rinko to use her as bait. Phoenix was based off his namesake Phoenix Phantom, and could return from the dead, stronger and much more powerful than he was before death. It wasn't until Haruto blasted him into the sun to forever die and be reborn in an endless cycle for the rest of his days.

"What is the news you bring to me?" replied the mysterious figure who they called Wiseman, appearing before them. Wiseman was the leader of all the Phantoms. His Phantom is based on a Carbuncle Phantom, though no one knows when he went into despair, or who his old identity was before, always lurking in the shadows and giving orders to Medusa when needed.

"I'm afraid that there is a new wizard here in the city?" answered Medusa.

"What do you mean a new wizard?" Wiseman asked caustically

"The ringed magicians may have another wizard to help them, since that white one hasn't appeared for a while" added Medusa.

"Why do you assume there is a new magician?" Wiseman asked

"I saw him with my own eyes" replied Gremlin. "I happen to be in one of the many trees in the park this morning. He brought a group of Ghouls back from the dead, and defeated these statue like creatures, even managing to best a Phantom who I have never encountered before."

"I'm more curious as to what kind of a magician he really is?" Medusa asked, thinking over the new enemy she would probably be facing in the future.

"He's unlike any wizard you'll ever face!" cried a voice from the shadows.

Wiseman, Medusa and Gremlin looked up to the see the figure who had spoken. It jumped down from the pipes it was perched upon to reveal itself

"Who might you be?" Wiseman asked the figure

"I am Phantom Satyr, at your service Wiseman" Satyr replied, bowing to the three.

"You're that Phantom I saw today fighting the wizards. You had a pretty good thing going with those statues of yours, until that other wizard came along" remarked Gremlin.

Satyr was really annoyed about the battle from earlier, yet he maintained his posture and tone

"Don't remind me. I would have been successful had it not been for him showing up and ruining everything!" Satyr stated.

"What kind of wizard is he?" Medusa asked

"He's a Necromancer. A powerful dark magician who is unlike any wizard you will see. Different from those other two I encountered earlier." Satyr answered. "I'd like to help you defeat him and those other wizards, if you will make me a General?"

"Why should I make you a Phantom General?" Wiseman curiously asked, interested in this Phantoms motivation and figuring out where they hid.

Satyr walked forward, changing into his human guise. Like William, he too was foreigner. Dressed in a similar suit, but with a purple shirt instead of white, Satyr appeared as a tall, and athletically fit, with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Because I have dealt with the Necromancer in the past, and only I and my colleagues can take him on" proclaimed Satyr.

Where might these colleagues of yours be?" Medusa asked.

Satyr smirked at Medusa and snapping his fingers. Suddenly four figures came from out of nowhere behind Satyr, their faces hidden in the shadows.

"Right here" Satyr replied, the five figures transformed into their Phantom forms. This managed to surprise Medusa and Gremlin, but impressed Wiseman, who began thinking these new Phantoms may be of some use for this new wizard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will woke up in a bedroom that seemed unfamiliar to him. The room was like any ordinary apartment in Japan, and from looking at the window, it appeared to be early evening. The time when some are coming home from a long day of work, or walking around the city nightlife.

He felt sweaty, looking in front of him to see he laying underneath a blanket on a bed. To his left, he became startled when he saw what was next to him. It was a person. Will looked over the person's shoulder, and pushing some of its hair out of its face.

The person who was next to him was Yuki. Yuki was fast asleep, holding a part of the blanket with her arm, which was bare. He looked around the floor of the bed to see his suit, and what appeared to be Yuki's outfit strewn on the floor. That's when he noticed Yuki was naked, as was he.

"Oh fuck, not again!" he whispered, as he did not want to wake Yuki up from her sleep.

Will got out of the bed, and quickly but quietly got dressed. He could not remember anything that had happened after this morning. He did understand what could have possessed him to do this, especially to Yuki, a girl he only knew for barely five minutes. But he had a sure feeling he knew who could have made him do such a thing.

As Will grabbed his hat, he reached for a piece of paper and pen that were on Yuki's desk. He knew he should just leave, but he felt he needed to right some part of the wrong he had done.

"_Yuki, _

_I apologize for _ _leaving you in the dark._

_Had to leave in a hurry, situation that needed to be taken care of._

_Didn't want to wake you up._

_Had fun with you today._

_See you again?_

_Will_

He left the note folded up on the pillow next to Yuki. Before he left, he took the part of the blanket he had been using, and folded it gently over Yuki's side of the bed. He leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek, which made her smile in her sleep. He hated having to do this to her.

Will gently opened the door to her apartment, grabbed his shoes and other belongings, and locked the door from the inside, gently closing it. He walked down a flight of stairs, looking out at the horizon to see where he was going, and began walking. Right now he was filled with remorse, regret, disgust, laced with a load of anger.

"Why do that to young innocent girl like Yuki? Why? Why? Why!?" Will said to himself in a fit of frustration. He knew what the reason was, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any of its series. They are owned by Toei since 1971.

**I'm glad to see people are enjoying themselves so far. That's all I want to see from readers, is to enjoy themselves. I am sadly in a bit of a block with this story, due to me trying to find a direction to take for Will. It may flip back and forth, but it will be established soon. Also, a few things to note, there are some things in the previous chapter that may not make sense (at least from my point of view), such as the Phantoms remarks to "taking them on", that's in relation to other Phantoms, not Wizard. Also, I re-watched episodes of Wizard to get back into motion, and I failed to note that A. The city was actually Tokyo, and B. I forgot to mention Golem in the first chapter, (just think he is in the shop hiding, it's not for a while until he starts to become a craftsman). With that said, here is Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: The Necromancers Duel Mind

Will entered his room quickly as to avoid anyone seeing him. After leaving Yuki's apartment, Will had walked all the way back to the city center to where he had been staying for the past week. He felt awkward and ashamed while walking back, trying to understand what may have went on between him and Yuki. Because it had been dark when he woke up, he redressed himself as best could, even if it meant he looked a little disheveled when walking in public.

He turned the light on and started to undress again. Will was living in small hotel room that was located in the center of town. It had been a long and confusing day for him, and all he wanted to do was shower and try to forget everything. He wasn't even in the mood to eat anything, even though the last thing he ate was the omelet from the morning, at least that's what he remembered though.

As he showered, Will began to ask himself questions which more than likely would either lead him nowhere, or would be answered for him,

"_What happened after the fight today? What exactly did I do to Yuki? Did I hurt her or anything like that?" _he asked himself, along with many other questions that could have happened, as he finished showering and drying off. He changed into his pajamas and neatly hung his suit in the closet.

As he walked past the mirror, he stopped and saw something standing behind him. It was shadowy and humanlike in shape, but it did not have a face or eyes. It stood against the wall with its arms folded. Will looked at the figure through the mirror, and was not surprised by what he saw; he was more angered than surprised to see the figure.

"What!?" asked the figure.

"You know exactly what?" Will replied assertively, knowing that he had many assumptions he needed to know, and he was not in the mood for sarcasm.

"No, I'm not sure that I do?" the figure said

"You know damn well what I mean! You care to explain to me why the last thing I remember from today is trying to locate Satyr, and then the next thing I know, it's the evening, and I am in a young woman's bed?" Will said.

"That?! Oh that I remember very well" the figure said in a sarcastic and wicked tone. "That was just a little handy work I did for fun. I have to say it was quite fun, seeing that girl interested in what she thought was you and all the….."

"Stop right there before you finish that sentence!" Will interjected before the sentence could be finished. He did not want to know what he had been possessed to do. "Every time you take control of me, you always do something that ends badly."

"Why? I could let you see what you did today if you want to really know that badly. I know you do?" the figure said

"All I know is that it's something that is going to make me angry, and I'd rather not see that in my head" Will replied, although deep down he really did want to know what happened, who knows what could have happened over the last few hours, especially if he accidentally hurt Yuki during that time.

Will left the mirror and headed toward his satchel. He took out the book, the box with the diadem, and a couple of rings.

"If it weren't for your do all good mindedness, we could be powerful. But instead you chose to become a Kamen Rider."

"If it weren't for me, you'd be out there using me as a conduit for twisted plans." Will answered back. "Becoming a Kamen Rider is the only control I have over you. We share one body and mind, and using the magic you gave me is the only way I can control you."

Will suddenly felt a sharp grip come over his throat, a feeling like he couldn't breathe; the figure had his hands clasped around his throat.

"Are you threatening me Will?" "Remember that we share the same mind. I have control just as much as you do, and I can easily end you if you cross me!"

Will reached out and grasped the hand around the figures throat, the two were locked in the others grips.

"I do remember…. and you know… you need me…. much more…. than you think. If I go….. then you go too." Will said as best as he could speak with the lack of air.

The two released each other from their grips, Will trying to regain oxygen into his body, while the familiar felt his own neck, softly laughing humorlessly.

"That was good, I didn't think you had that in you" the figure said. "That was just a warning of what I could do to you."

Will regained his breath and stared at the figure intently "You think knocking the wind out of me is going to set me straight? I have control, I will do what I want and I will not let you continue your possessions." Will replied.

The figure chuckled, pointing his face into Will's face, their eyes staring intently and astutely. It was almost to the point where they looked like they were about to fight.

"You think you can hold me back Will? I know you'll try, but eventually, you will lose control, and the inner darkness I possess will take over" the figure said.

"You're not going to get that chance, believe me, you won't."

"Oh we shall see. We shall see" said the figure, disappearing into the air.

Will went over to the fridge and reached for a soda, bringing it with him to the table. He looked at the items on the table for a minute, and started thinking to himself. He knew that he needed to help somehow, and he needed help fighting Satyr. He had a feeling Satyr will be causing trouble again, and Satyr would be more dangerous.

Will pulled out one of the chairs from the table and sat down, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper and began writing a message. Once he finished, he took a sip of soda, and reached for one of the pyramidal rings. This ring was different; the ring was engraved with the image of a serpent colored in amber. He put the ring on his right hand and picked up the driver he had left on the table, swiping the ring over the driver.

"**Basilisk, Summon!"**

An amber colored familiar formed itself and landed on the table. It was shaped like a snake, with blocky but streamlined body parts connected to one another. Its head had a hole in the back, big enough to insert a ring, a pair of amber eyes that looked similar to Necromancers helmet visor, and two large amber fangs hanging out. Will inserted the ring into its head, and then rolled the message, handing it to his familiar. Basilisk ate the message, storing it inside. Will then pet the familiar as if it were his pet.

"Hey buddy, I need for you to do something. I need you to try and find another wizard. When you do, give them the message. Understand?"

Basilisk nodded his head and slithered to and under the door. A minute later, Will closed his eyes, and then reopened them, however, his irises changed from brown to amber. Like Koyomi and Kosuke's ways of seeing through their familiars eyes through the crystal ball and magic mirror, Will didn't have an object; he could literally see where Basilisk was going through his own eyes, as if he and his familiar were of one mind. This was a side effect of his powers as Kamen Rider Necromancer.

From what he could see, Basilisk had made it to the lobby, and eventually returned to normal when he made it to the street. Checking the time, noticing it was close 11:45; Will decided it that it was time to get some sleep, putting the soda on the nightstand next to him. As he laid in the darkness of his room, illuminated partially by the creek of the bathroom light and the outside lights, he began to speak to himself, asking questions as he did before. Although the one question that looped in around the most as he drifted to sleep was:

"_Do you think Basilisk will find the other Kamen Riders? I don't know? Hopefully he does, and soon."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the shop, Haruto was sitting on the couch in the store room, with all his familiars on the table. Garuda was hovering over the table, along with Kraken. Unicorn was on the table, looking up at the two, it looked as if they were flying around each other in synchronized combat. Unicorn was also looking around the room, looking for something.

Haruto watched his familiars doing having fun, but even while he watched, he couldn't help but recall the events of the day. The battle with Satyr, and the revelation of a new Kamen Rider was interesting as it was surprising.

He heard a noise coming from the hallway. Haruto turned and saw Koyomi at the end of the hall holding Golem in her hands. Golem was Haruto's fourth familiar, who was created much after the other three were created. Unlike them, Golem is a bit shy and does not go out searching for Phantoms. He must have been frightened and ran to Koyomi for comfort. Koyomi was dressed in a white nightgown that looked like an old fashioned nightshirt and socks. She had gone to bed earlier, but woke up to get a glass of water, only to see that Haruto was still awake.

"Haruto? It's late. You should get to bed"

"I know Koyomi, but I cannot stop thinking about the fight from today. Those creatures and Satyr. We couldn't beat him or those things" Haruto replied. That fight from this morning was not normal at all as compared to the other battles he had been in.

"You shouldn't worry about today Haruto. You've been through ordeals like this before with other Phantom's and you have always managed to pull through in the end." Koyomi said, trying to be supportive, though she had some thoughts on her mind as well.

"I know that. Whenever Kosuke and I go into battle, I go in knowing I have to protect people and my friends. Even in my worst moments, I never give up hope."

"Why then are you thinking about the battle?" Koyomi asked.

"I don't know. It's not really the Phantom that I am worried about, but it's Kamen Rider Necromancer. I've never met him in person, nor do I know his true name. I cannot tell whether he will be an ally, or an enemy who is just as dangerous as any other Phantom?" Haruto replied.

"I can't answer that for you Haruto, and neither can you. All we know is that in time, Necromancer will show us who and what he fights for" Koyomi said.

"Your right Koyomi. The only one who can solve this question is Necromancer." Haruto replied, noticing Koyomi was suddenly looking at ease. "Koyomi-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm ok Haruto, its nothing to worry about." Koyomi replied

"Are you sure? If something is bothering you, you can tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, this morning after you left, a customer came to the shop and bought something. He was a foreigner who was looking around" Koyomi explained "When he came over to pay for what he bought, he asked about my dress and said I looked like a doll who should be played with."

"Why would he say that? That's very rude of someone to say to you" replied Haruto, who knew how Koyomi acted when she was called a doll.

"But that is not what is troubling me. When I looked into his eyes to give him a piece of my mind, his eyes shimmered completely black and then went to normal. I don't what it was, but I became frightened and didn't know what to do. Shunpei finished with the foreigner and he left. But even after he left, I could still fell his presence in the shop. I don't know if he could be a Phantom? I could not sense whether he was a Phantom or not. What if he is Satyr in reality?" Koyomi was starting to panic a little bit, Haruto putting his hand on her arm firmly.

"Koyomi, always remember that I will protect you from danger and Phantoms. Yes I do agree that this foreigner you talked about may be something, but I don't think we will be seeing him again. Come on, let's get you to bed" he said, looking into Koyomi's tired eyes.

As they were getting up from the couch, they heard a noise coming from the vents.

"What was that?" Koyomi asked.

"I'm not sure?" Haruto answered, the sound came again, but much louder.

"I think it's coming from the vents?" Koyomi said, looking at the vent which was over a curio stand.

"It's getting closer. Garuda, Kraken, check the vent." Haruto said, seeing Garuda and Kraken fly to the vent looking into one of the openings. Unicorn stood ready with its horn upwards, Golem was covering its eyes with its hands behind Unicorn. They heard a thud come from the vent, Haruto had the Bind Ring ready and hid Koyomi partially behind him, ready to bind whatever was coming through the vent.

Just then, a head popped out of the vent. It was Basilisk slithering its way through the shops vent system. Garuda and Kraken flew side by side to the familiar, seeing if this familiar was a threat, as was Unicorn, who was protecting Golem, Haruto, Koyomi, and his friendly familiars.

"It's a familiar" Haruto said, looking at Basilisk climb up the leg of the table.

"I've never seen any familiar like this before. It can't be Kosuke's; he only has Griffin as a familiar. Maybe it could be the White Wizards?" White Wizard has two familiars of his own, a White Garuda, and Black Cerberus, though to Haruto and the others, they are mysterious familiars, and this one is no exception.

"Look, it's doing something" Koyomi said, as she saw Basilisk spitting something out of its mouth. It was the message from earlier. Basilisk then nodded its head when it was finished.

"It spit out a note" Koyomi said, reaching the piece of paper, opening it up to read it. Haruto kept looking at the familiar, as did his familiars too.

"Where did you come from?" he asked

"Haruto, I think you might want to read this?!" Koyomi replied, showing the message to Haruto.

"_To Kamen Rider Wizard and/or Kamen Rider Beast,_

_First I would like to formally apologize for my attitude towards the two of you after the battle. Something happened to me at that time which right now I cannot explain in writing._

_I would like to introduce myself to you and your partner in the shopping center tomorrow afternoon at 12:15; I will be there no matter what. There are a few things that need to be discussed immediately before another Phantom attack. Due to the timing of this message, I sent my familiar Basilisk to find one of you to deliver this message to you._

_We need to ally ourselves against the Phantoms. I've encountered Satyr before and he is dangerous, we need to stop him, but together as Kamen Riders._

_Kamen Rider Necromancer_

"This is from Necromancer. He wants to fight alongside us, and he sent his familiar." Koyomi said, noticing that Basilisk was slithering to the door, jumping to the knob and opening the door, letting itself out. Haruto quickly went to close the door to keep the cold air out.

"You think he really wants to be allies? What if this really isn't from Necromancer? What if that really is not his familiar?" Koyomi asked.

"I'm not sure?" Haruto replied "But it we will wait till the morning to tell Kosuke and the others. Right now, we need to get some rest." Haruto said, removing the rings from Garuda, Kraken and Unicorn. Golem had ran back to his hiding place. He and Koyomi headed upstairs to their rooms to get to bed.

Haruto laid in his bed, asking himself as he drifted to sleep.

"_If that was Necromancer, does he really want to be allies, or is he testing us? Can we really trust him, and if so, will he really be at the center tomorrow? Will we be able to trust him as an ally?" _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any of its series. They are owned by Toei since 1971.

**Sorry for the delay on the last chapter. I was having a bit of writers block at the time I was writing it, mostly outside forces got in the way. Particularly sleep and other Super Sentai series got in the way, and for those who have read my Shinkenger story so far, I will be updating that soon. I need to rewatch a few episodes to get myself back on track with the story. I know that the last chapter was not very action packed like the previous two, which was part of the writer's block, trying to figure out where to go from where I left off. But that's ok now. Let's continue from where we left off.**

Chapter 5: The Arrival of the Phantom Quattro

Haruto and Koyomi waited in the showroom for the others to arrive. They called everyone earlier, telling them to come to the shop as soon as they could for something important. When Wajima had woken up that morning, they told him about the message they had received from Necromancer last night. Wajima waited with them in the main room, knowing the importance of their news.

A few minutes later, Shunpei had arrived with a bag of doughnuts from the Donut Shop Hungary. Haruto reached for the bag, pulling out a plain sugar doughnut, offering the bag to Koyomi and Wajima. Rinko entered the shop, taking her coat off to hang it up on the wall, making herself comfortable on the chair opposite Haruto.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to get some paperwork done before I could get here." Rinko said, taking a doughnut from the bag. "What is it that you guys wanted to talk about?"

Just as they were about to start explaining, Kosuke entered the shop.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

"Well we were about to…" Haruto started to say

"Don't say it; you were going to explain what you had called about?" Kosuke replied

"We were. Last night, Haruto and I received a message last night from Necromancer's familiar." Koyomi said.

"A message from Necromancer?" Shunpei asked

"Yep, he sent his familiar to us last night with the message. It says he wants to meet Kosuke and I at the shopping center at 12:15 today. The message was made to the two of us, but was meant for one of us to receive." Haruto said, passing the letter around the group to read for themselves.

"We think it could be from Necromancer, but we also think it could be a trap?" Haruto added, noticing that everyone was looking in thought after they read the letter.

"I say we should go to the shopping center to see if he will really be there?" Shunpei replied, wanting to see who this Necromancer was.

"We should, but then again we can't tell for sure whether it really is him?" Kosuke added.

They all had their own thoughts on the matter, Rinko looked carefully at the message, and her detective skills could help her decipher the note.

"The writers' message is telling the truth" announced Rinko; everyone looked over at her puzzlingly.

"How can you tell that from the letter?" Wajima asked.

"The handwriting on the letter is calmed in its style. It's still suspicious since we don't know who or what wrote the letter. It would be a little more suspicious if the writing was rushed." Rinko replied.

After a few minutes, they finally decided on a decision.

"I say we should go to the shopping center and see if he does arrive?" Haruto said, everyone nodding in agreement.

They looked at the clock in the room. It was only 11:30; they had less than an hour before they needed to get to the shopping center, but decided to go to the shopping center anyway and walk around to pass the time. Wajima stayed in the store in case any customers came in. Wajima went to his office and sat down in his chair. He noticed that Golem had come out of his spot and joined him in the office. He smiled and looked at Golem, who had picked up one of his tools and handing it to Wajima.

"I hope they find what they are looking for?" Wajima said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will was sitting at the table of a café, watching the passerbyers walking around the shopping center, walking around shopping and enjoying themselves. Youngsters walking around talking and having fun, mothers and their infants going from store to store, it made him on the inside. He was at the café eating a large bowl of chicken katsudon and a soda. He had not eaten since yesterday, and was starving.

"This is really good katsudon. You doing ok Basilisk?" he asked, looking over to his bag seeing Basilisk poke its head out of the bag. He felt sorry he couldn't feed his familiar; he assumed that the mana would suffice for food.

After finishing up and paying for his meal, Will left the café and walked through the crowd and checking the time on his phone to see it was close to noon.

"It's almost time to meet up with Wizard. If he shows up? Think I'll walk around and see the shops?" he said in hush tone.

Will walked past the many shoppers who were walking around. Today was a pretty bustling day, and not only was it a beautiful day, but it was also a day where it was cold but not too cold to feel uncomfortable.

He was about to enter a clothing store, when he noticed a mother tending to her children. One of the children, a little girl was crying. He could see the mother trying to calm her child down, but no matter what she did, she couldn't help her daughter, until they decided to continue shopping. Will had noticed a stuffed animal that was on the ground near the child, going over to pick it up. Assuming it was the little girls, he ran to find the mother, until he saw the family as they were about to enter another store.

"Excuse me miss! I think your daughter may have dropped this?" he said, handing the animal to the girl. Her eyes lit up and began hugging the doll, smiling and calming down. The mother thanked him for finding the toy. As the mother walked away, Will could see the little girl waving good-bye to him. Will felt touched by this, and waved back. As he was waving, his started to remember something from his childhood.

"_Will, where is it? I can't find it?" said the voice of girl, she only had to be about 7 years old. She was looking for something, going through her room looking._

"_Is this what you are looking for?" replied Will, holding a bear with a yellow bowtie._

"_Ahhh, where did you find him?!" she shouted, running to the bear and hugging it. _

"_I found him in the trunk of Dad's car. Rachel you need to keep a better eye on Muffins, I can't keep looking for him when you leave him around."_

"_But he helps me go to sleep. When I sleep he comes to life to scare off the monsters!" said Rachel_

"_Where did that idea come from?" Will asked_

"_From you, back when you gave him to me. You said he would protect me when I need him, just like when I need you."_

_Will could only smile at those words as he hugged the young girl. _

"_Remember, no matter where I go or what happens to me, I will be there for you." Will said._

"Yes I will, Yes I will Rachel"

Will headed over to the next store, a book store. He walked around the store, exploring the vast shelves of books, filled with a mixed assortment of books. Walking down one row of shelves until he noticed an out of place book that caught his eye. It was covered in black leather, with gold edges. It had a latch to keep it closed, while the cover was adorned in mythic symbols and stones. He reached for it, when he noticed his transformation ring beginning to glow. He reached back, watching the glow disappear. Reaching for the book again, he tried to open it, but for some reason it wouldn't open up at all, the latch would not open.

"Come on, open up you stinking book! What are you glued together?" he said while trying to get the book open as best as he could.

After unsuccessfully trying to get the book open, he put it back on the shelf, but stopped halfway, contemplating if he should keep the book or not?

"I don't need this book at all. But it feels familiar to me. Something I've felt before?" he said.

Just as he was making his decision, the book shrank in size, and was small enough to fit inside Will's satchel. He did not know what to do at this point, and when he checked the time, it was 12:12, he had to go find Wizard and fast. He hid the book in his bag, and quickly left the store while leaving some money on the cashier stand to suffice for the book before they could ask him why he left the money.

He looked around the crowds of people to see if they had anything that looked like a wizard's item. So far, he couldn't find anything that would fit the bill. It was exactly 12:15 when he partially noticed a young man wearing two rings on his hands. It was Haruto's rings. He, Koyomi, Kosuke, Rinko and Shunpei had arrived just on time to the meeting place.

Will went over to greet them, when a flash of light suddenly struck at him. The light blinded his entire vision, not able to see the fist knocking him through an alley way and into a corner area of a restaurant.

He was stumbling to get up, noticing a figure walking towards him. The figure came closer to him, and slowly he saw the figure wearing a tattered purple dress, and her arms were folded. The figure was Medusa in her human form.

"So this is the so called Kamen Rider Necromancer?" she said standing in front of Will.

"How exactly did you make that assumption miss? Who are you anyway?" Will asked, surprised that this woman knew his secret identity as Necromancer.

"I am Medusa, Phantom General to Wiseman. Satyr, our third General has told us about you to some detail" she replied

"Figures Satyr would do anything for a lick of authority. What do you want with me anyway? My fight is with Satyr!" Will exclaimed, thinking of a plan to evade Medusa to get to Haruto and the others.

"Satyr is dealing with the ring bearing wizard and his friends right now, with a little help of course, from some outside forces." She said, staring at her opponent with a devilish glare.

"_Help from outside forces? What could she mean by hel…?"_ Will then began to realize that he needed to get to them now. "Oh no!" he shouted, making a dash for the way out. Before he could even make it out, he felt a smack from a club knock him back. It was from a group of ghouls coming from behind her. Will landed on his feet from where the ghoul had hit him.

"You won't be going anywhere. I came to see how good you really are?" Medusa said, changing into her Phantom form.

"Why do all the beautiful women have to be monsters in disguise?" Will said as he charged at two of the Ghouls. He threw a quick right handed punch to one of the ghouls, while using his left arm to block the others attack, followed by Will knocking the second Ghouls club out of its hands by knocking it back. Another ghoul came from behind him and locked his arms, causing another ghoul to come at him. This would have been easier if he had his blazer on, but he left it at the room. He only had on his vest suit and fedora, which had fallen off his head.

The charging ghoul came at Will, ready to strike him. He kicked the ghoul in the gut, and jumped into the air locking his feet in between the ghouls head. Using the two ghouls as leverage, he was able to corkscrew out of the ghouls grasp, landing on the ground sweeping the ghouls off their feet.

Medusa watched her forces being battered down by Will. It was then that she decided to throw her hat into the ring. She and Will raced to one another, jabbing and kicking one another, countering blow for blow, though he could tell that Medusa was besting him.

"You know I normally don't fight girls, especially pretty ones, but you I can make an exception!" shouted Will sarcastically.

This fired Medusa up a bit and decided to notch up the fight a bit. Her attacks were much more ruthless at this point, it was getting harder for Will to repel her attacks. One such attack was a swift kick to the chest that knocked the wind out of Will, and she was about ready to continue going, by striking him on the ground with her staff.

Without hesitation, Will looked up and grabbed the staff with his hands, trying to push her back. He couldn't hold on for much longer until he heard a familiar voice come into his head.

"Lose control, lose control and you can defeat her!" the voice said.

"No, I will not lose control of myself. I can fight without you! I can…" he said to himself, just before he felt something controlling him.

"Come on Medusa, you think you've got me? Show me what you can do and see if it scares me, because right now, you're doing a shitty job of it!" said Will, realizing that he almost let himself go before regaining control fully.

"You think that retort will last you? Here is a little taste of what I can really do to bring fear!" exclaimed Medusa, as she not only summoned snakes from her hair to attack Will, but started firing bursts of energy from her eyes. Will tried to dodge the snakes as best she could, but even then he caught a few blows to him, hurting him in small bits. When the first energy shots came towards him, he ran in circles around the ghouls, using them as shields to redirect Medusa's bursts. Jumping and spinning to dodge her attacks seemed to work, as all the ghouls fell to the ground.

Will knew that he had to get to Haruto quickly, but he didn't know what to do. If he tried to run through, Medusa would block him, and he no longer had any cover if Medusa fired another round.

That's when he felt something slither up his back and on to his shoulder.

"Basilisk, what are you doing? Get back in the bag you're going to get hurt!" yelled Will, whose familiar would not listen to him. Basilisk had something in its fangs, which was both a surprise and relief to Will. Basilisk had brought one of his rings to help his master, dropping it into Will's hand and going back into the satchel.

"You know I never found a proper time or use for this ring, but I think now might be a good time to test it out. Thank you Basilisk!" he said putting the ring on. This ring had engravings resembling a marionette and a doll.

"Well Medusa, I must say this was an interesting fight, but unfortunately, I must depart. Here take this as a token of my gratitude." Will said, swiping the ring over his driver

"**Voodoo, Summon!"**

The ring opened up, releasing a green glow from the center. Will pointed the ring at the fallen ghouls and began shooting each ghoul with the green glow.

"Rise!" Will commanded with the ghouls complying their command. Pointing to Medusa, the ghouls all looked at her, their eyes glowing green

"Attack!" he said.

All the ghouls began to attack Medusa, who started fighting off her own foot soldiers.

"You know I knew that Voodoo Ring would come in handy someday? Have fun Medusa!" he proclaimed wittingly, picking up his hat and running to the square to help Haruto and Kosuke.

"_That should hold her for a while? That Voodoo ring has some perks to it from what I can remember? But now is not the time to see what it can do?_

He had to get to the others and fast, because he started to fear what Satyr might have brought to the fight?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruto, Kosuke, Koyomi, Rinko and Shunpei arrived at the shopping center five minutes before they were supposed to meet Necromancer. They waited underneath the centers clock, looking around at all the people to see who could be Necromancer walking right past them.

"Do you think he'll be here? It's almost 12:15" asked Kosuke.

"Hoping he does show up, if he doesn't, it tells us that the message was a fake?" replied Haruto

Why are you hoping he shows?" asked Rinko

"Because it tells me, and especially us, that he is really willing to help fight against the Phantoms, if he keeps calling himself a Kamen Rider that is?" replied Haruto.

"Maybe he's late? It is a pretty crowded day today, and if he has to travel by train, then he is probably going to be held up even more?" Shunpei suggested.

"What do we do if a Phantom attacks? We can't just let the Gate get attacked while we look for Necromancer?" asked Kosuke

"If the Phantom attacks, we protect the Gate, and that will be a sign of help if Necromancer has a strong sense of duty to being a wizard." Haruto answered, watching the crowds of people walk past them and each other.

"Speaking of Gates, when Satyr attacked yesterday, who was the Gate?" Koyomi asked curiously, since Haruto had barely mentioned anything about the topic of Gates yesterday.

"We're not sure?" said Kosuke, "When we got there, the people had already gotten out of the park."

"He's right. When we saw Satyr he was just standing there, terrorizing any of the remaining civilians, no one in particular though." Haruto added.

Then why would a Phantom go out and attack innocent civilians then if there was no Gate?" Koyomi asked.

I'm don't know why? But it means that we have to be on our guard." replied Haruto.

They kept looking around a bit more, when Koyomi saw a familiar sight. She rubbed her eyes to see if she had been seeing things. When she finished, the sight was gone. She thought she saw the foreigner from yesterday coming up to her. But it must have been an illusion, and she ignored it.

"Could that have been him? No it couldn't have be…" was what Koyomi asked herself when a great flash of light came over them, sparks flying from the ground. Those who saw the sparks became frightened and shocked at the suddenness of what had happened. Everything seemed fine until a darkness had eclipsed the sun. The darkness was getting closer and closer to them, in the shape of a silhouetted figure with large wings flying towards them, and back up into the air. Those who had not fallen started to run after seeing a shape fly towards them, the rest huddled towards each other, getting to cover. Haruto and the others spilt from one another to help those who had fallen.

"That's right, keep screaming humans! Your terror is like music to our ears!" shouted a familiar voice.

They looked up at the rooftop of one of the stores, when Satyr appeared to them, jumping from his perch and landing about 30 feet from them.

"Ah, if it isn't the ringed wizards? So glad you could join me today!" said Satyr, whose casual tone held back something sinister.

"What do you want Satyr? What are you planning?" asked Haruto, who reached for his Flame Ring.

"Planning whatever do you mean? I just wanted to come out and take in the nice fresh air, and maybe terrorize a few civilians? Maybe find a helpless girl and mess with her head for a bit?" claimed Satyr.

"That's disgusting!" yelled Koyomi.

"Who do we have here?" asked Satyr, looking straight at Koyomi. "A young beauty? I must say wizard you have a good taste for women, mind if I take her out for a while?" remarked a devious Satyr.

"Leave her out of this, you came for me and Beast. What is it you intend to do?"

"Yeah!" added Kosuke "Are you going to summon more of those creatures of yours?"

"The Automos you mean? No I think I have something more 'entertaining' for you to deal with" he answered, when four Phantoms landed next to him, two on both the left and right of Satyr. Each of these Phantoms were armored like Satyr, their armors adorned with random gemstones at different points of their bodies. They all looked different from one another, different weapons, different attributes, and different voices all together. The one who had flew into the crowd appeared, followed by a bulky phantom, a scaled phantom, and a magma like phantom

Rinko looked over at Haruto and Kosuke, seeing the new Phantoms appear before her eyes. She had seen Phantoms before, but never four at the same time.

"These are a few of my cohorts, Roc, Behemoth, Leviathan, and Cherufe. They will be helping me today on dealing with you two. Oh and I lied about the Automos." Satyr replied, taking out the Automos cube, "They're going to be the supporting act!" throwing the cube on the ground with two Talos Automos forming.

"Wizard also asked what I was planning. I plan on ending the both of you!" Satyr said, knowing that sending them into despair would be less fun as compared to his methods.

"Unfortunately, Necromancer is not here to get you out of this one with your lives this time! Our ally Medusa is taking care of him right now!" Satyr laughed, humoring himself with his remarks.

"Even without Kamen Rider Necromancer, we will still stop you!" replied Kosuke

"That's right, as long as there are people who need hope from despair, we will be there to help them, even if it means we lose everything in the end!" Haruto added, him and Kosuke ready to fight.

"Then it will be your funerals! Let's get them!" cried Satyr

"Hey Satyr! I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, not as long as I am alive and kicking!" shouted a familiar voice to Satyr.

Everyone looked over to a set of stone steps to see a young man dressed in a partial vest suit that looked tattered and a fedora. It was Will, arriving from the fight with Medusa.

"WHAT! But how did you get out of that fight!? Medusa ambushed you?!" Satyr cried, his other Phantoms looking surprised as well.

"Medusa? Oh she has her hands full right now, and right now, I have some business to attend to with Wizard and Beast, which by the way because of your little ambush made me late. Making me late for anything really ticks me off!" Will remarked, looking over at Haruto and the others.

They did not know who this person was, they thought he must be brave yet foolish to stand up to a Phantom. However, Koyomi knew exactly who this person was, as did Shunpei.

"Haruto, that's him! That's the foreigner I told you about from yesterday." Koyomi said

"Really are you sure?" Haruto asked. The others were confused as to what Koyomi was mentioning to Haruto.

"She's right Haruto!" Shunpei shouted "It was him, he was the one who called her a doll!"

Will shrugged when he heard the words coming from Koyomi and Shunpei

"Oh God am I screwed now?" Will said.

"If that's the foreigner, than what's he doing here?" Haruto asked.

"If I might add in here?" Will shouted to them. "Do you know of Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Beast? I have an important meeting with them?"

Haruto and Kosuke looked at Will, holding their hands up, showing their rings.

"We are!" the two wizards said in unison.

"Who might you be?" asked Kosuke

Will smiled, holding up his transformation ring, which was similar in design to his driver, but smaller, and the Voodoo ring. Everyone looked surprised when they saw the rings.

"You're Necromancer?" Haruto asked.

"Yes I am Necromancer, and while I do apologize for being late and for the whole 'doll' thing from yesterday, that will have to wait till later. Right now we got to deal with some foes in our way!" Will replied.

Haruto and Kosuke put their rings on their fingers, and activated their drivers

"**Driver On, Please!"**

"**Shabadoobie, Touch to Henshin!" **

"**Henshin"**

"**Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!"**

"**Driver On!"**

"**Hen-Shin!"**

"**Set, Open! L-I-O-N, LION!"**

They transformed into Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast. Will followed along, activating his driver as well, as a dark, somewhat demonic voice came from the driver.

"**Driver Awaken!"**

He took part of the driver, and spun it around, causing the driver to glow.

"**Henshin!" **

He swiped the ring over the driver as it spun, activating a transformation portal which appeared fragmented, combining together to form the portal. The inner seal of the portal resembled Necromancers helmet design. The sound of his transformation resembled the tune of metal band.

"**Reaper, Summon! Darkness come on forth to the pitch-black night!"**

The portal came over and through Will, transforming into Necromancer, when the helmet formed, the two red eye cracks formed over, like they had been carved into the helmet furiously.

Now the five Phantoms stood still, looking at the three Kamen Riders together in one place, and they were going to stop them, no matter what.

"**Connect, Please!" **

Haruto used the Connect Ring to draw his WizarSword for battle, while Kosuke pulled the Dice Saber from his driver. Will partially clenched his hand, summoning a small mass of energy, then taking both hands and forming them apart, summoning his Blast Scythe.

"You guys ready?" Will asked

"Always ready for this!" Kosuke replied

"Let's do this!" Haruto added

"Enough of this talk! I've had enough of this!" Satyr interjected "Phantoms, attack!" he cried, him and his Phantoms charging towards the Kamen Riders

"It's showtime!"

"It's lunchtime!"

"It's time to die!"

The three said their phrases as they too charged towards the Phantoms, ready to stop their attack.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any of its series. They are owned by Toei since 1971.

**A lot has happened over the last chapter and I do mean a lot. I do apologize for some parts of Chapter 5 if they seemed rushed. I was trying to add more to the chapter, but it kept dragging on, and I wanted to get the next chapter up and running. I've been re-watching Wizard again to get the juices flowing again, but I am starting to get the feeling of updating Shinkenger and even start a Gokaiger fanfic too, while also fitting Wizard in as well. Two things I wanted to mention, the characters are all speaking in Japanese, even though the text I write is in English, and the line when Will makes mention of beautiful women being monsters is meant as sarcastic humor, something that will be explained in the Ch 7. Also, the scene with Will waking up with Yuki will be explained in a much later chapter, but not yet, and the backgrounds and descriptions of the four new Phantoms will also be explained in the next chapter, I wanted to introduce them in a sudden fashion. I am glad that people are loving the story so far and it's going to keep going from here.**

Chapter 6: The Dark Wizard meets the Ringed and Ancient Wizards

The three riders charged into battle with their weapons ready, followed in part by Satyr, who charged alongside his cohorts Roc, Leviathan, Behemoth, and Cherufe, along with the two Talos Automos.

Beast ran to fight Leviathan and Behemoth, using the Dice Saber to fight them. Swinging and stabbing at Leviathan, whose weapon blocked his stabbing attack. When he tried to attack again, their weapons were fighting one another, they were locked in their weapons grasp. This gave Behemoth the opportunity to attempt a charging attack at Beast. Beast sensed the charge at the last moment, and with his sword locked in Leviathans weapon, he jumped off the ground and used his right foot to kick back Behemoth, knocking the Phantom back. After Beast regained his footing, he spun his sword around, unlocking the weapons grip, and allowing Beast to thrust a stab into Leviathan. Leviathan was knocked back by the attack.

Necromancer ran towards Roc and Cherufe with the Blast Scythe, slashing at both of them, while the two Phantoms back stepped at his attacks. As Necromancer backed them into a corner, the Phantoms grabbed his scythe and pulled him towards them, striking him with their weapons and knocking him back. Before he could even get back up, one of the Automos had come up from behind him, getting its hammer ready to strike. Rolling to the side to get out of the hammers strike, he ran to back to the two Phantoms, strike kicking Roc, and punching Cherufe, retrieving his scythe back. Though he continued to fight, the hand he threw the punch with was throbbing in medium pain.

Wizard fought Satyr using the WizarSword, fighting each other blow for blow when the sword met Satyr's cane. Haruto took a large strike at Satyr's cane, breaking it in half. Satyr could only smirk, the cane was meant to be a dual wielded weapon, using the left side of the cane to strike Haruto. Haruto retaliated by kicking Satyr back and slashing him with the sword a few times.

The battle continued onwards as the three wizards continued to fight the Phantoms, often switching their combatants, until finally the three were back to back of one another, surrounded by the phantoms. Meanwhile, Shunpei, Koyomi and Rinko watched the battle from a distance.

"These guys are good. Really good actually" said Haruto.

"You said it. Necromancer, you got any ideas?" Kosuke asked, hoping that Necromancer had an idea on how to deal with them.

"I do, but it would be easier if we didn't have all four of them trying to attack us at once!" Will replied.

"While that would things easier, right now we have to deal with four of them. What do you have in mind?" asked Haruto, his hand ready at his ring belt.

"Mind if I ask why are you asking me what we should do?" Will asked in response, questioning why they are asking him what to do, but also how to get out of the mess.

"They came alongside Satyr, we assumed that you might have an idea of what they can do?" Kosuke answered, while both of this hands were on his saber.

"Alright, let's see, Roc is sensitive to anything that can affect his flight. Cherufe gets a lot slower if he's not lit ablaze, but get him angry, and, well you don't want to know. Leviathan and Behemoth both have nasty tempers, well at least Behemoth does, Leviathan I'm not sure about though, I've never understood how he works. But with Behemoth, he has a short temper, but when he can't attack his target, he gets ticked off." Will responded, hoping they would get the hints. "You think we can do this?"

"Oh, I'm way ahead of you! Right Kosuke?" said Haruto, pulling out the Water Dragon Ring.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Kosuke replied, pulling the Chameleo Ring.

"We split on three, then we attack" said Will.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"**Water, Dragon! Jabajaba, Bashan! Zabun, Zabun!"**

"**Chameleo! Go, Cha-Cha-Cha-Cha-Chameleo!"**

In Water Dragon mode, Haruto took on Roc and Cherufe, kicking and striking the two, while also dodging their attacks. The effects of the Water form managed to lessen the heat coming from Cherufe, however Roc was still a hassle. Roc kept beating his wings, flapping the wind furiously at Haruto, with Cherufe adding his fire to the wind gusts.

"**Very Nice! Blizzard! Fabulous!"**

The Blizzard ring went into effect immediately, blowing not only the blizzard snow at them, but blowing the heated wind as well. The combination became a gust of water, splashing at Roc and Cherufe, soaking Roc's wings and cooling off Cherufe's flame.

"My wings! They're soaked! My precious wings!" screamed Roc, whose wings dripped while he tried to flap them.

"Forget your wings, I'm cooling my ass off! I need the heat, why is it so damn cold!?" shouted Cherufe, whose body was cooling like lava when it hits water.

Haruto continued to attack the Phantoms while he had the chance, the water serving as an excellent distraction. Using the WizarSword and kick attacks to fight them.

Beast activated the Chameleo Mantle to fight Leviathan and Behemoth, slashing with the Dice Saber at Levithian, while also deflecting the Phantoms attack. When Leviathan managed to get a few hits in, Kosuke used Chameleo's special attack, swinging the mantles tail around and around, whipping at the Phantom, until he managed to knock the Phantom off its feet. Behemoth came up from behind Kosuke, who quickly turned around to block the charging Phantom with his sword and knocking him back. Kosuke used the invisibility effect to disappear, moving around Behemoth, and whacking him with the sword.

"Where did he go?! What is it that keeps hitting me from behind?! ARGH!" shouted Behemoth, whose temper was starting to flare up.

"Hey, behind you!" Kosuke announced, slashing the Phantom hard enough to knock Behemoth on top of Leviathan.

"Get off me! You weigh over a ton, try losing some weight!" Levithian said, trying to get its partner off.

"You're not the one who just got hit like a whack-a-mole! And what's your problem with my weight!?" replied Behemoth, who also struggled to get up.

Necromancer went to go deal with Satyr, the two fighting each other blow for blow with their cane and scythe. At one point, Satyr's cane locked with Will's scythe, the two warriors were staring face to face with one another. Satyr used this to his advantage, pulling out the cane side that was free and striking Will with the weapon.

Will stepped back, letting go of the weapon. Satyr threw the scythe to the side, charging at Will with his cane. He too charged at Satyr, kicking the cane out of Satyr's hands when he deflected the attack. Satyr threw some quick jabs at Necromancer, while Necromancer kicked and threw a few quick punches as well. However, the punches were again starting to injure Will's hands.

Within a quick moment, Satyr jabbed Will in the gut, kicking him back to the ground. Will looked at Satyr charging at him, picking up his cane, ready to strike him. Will held out his hand, somehow managing to summon his scythe to his hand, blocking the attack, before the two were locked in the heat of the fighting once more.

"Pretty good Necromancer! You've improved!" said Satyr.

"Oh really? Because I thought I was still warming up for you!" Will replied keeping his stance up, but began to notice the ground shaking. One of the Automos was coming from behind him, at least that is what he could see from the window reflection nearby. This was something he had to decide on at that moment, if he kept his scythe locked in battle, then the Automos would clearly be able to strike, but if he tried to stop the Automos then Satyr could attack him or even one of the civilians?

The two kept their blades locked, and Will decided to take the hit from the Automos, all to keep fighting Satyr. The Automos was behind him, ready to use its hammer. Just as the hammer was coming at him, he didn't feel anything hit him. He slightly turned his head to see Haruto standing in between him and the Automos, blocking the attack with his sword.

"Necromancer, you defeated these things last time, do you think you could do it again?!" shouted Haruto, who struggled to keep the Automos at bay.

"I used my Fracture ring, hang on!" Will replied, reaching for the ring on his belt.

"NO!" screamed Satyr, who swatted the ring from Will's hand, the ring flew from them landing right near Koyomi. "I will not let you destroy them again!"

"I lost the ring!"

"Oh great! How are we supposed to defeat these things now?"

"Remember what I told you the last time, use heat and pressure to take them down!"

Haruto didn't know what he meant by those words, but he listened closely, and managed to put the pieces together. "I get it! Kosuke, use the Buffa Mantle and lure that other thing here too!"

Kosuke nodded in response, luring the second Automos towards the fight.

"Haruto-san, what exactly is it that you intend to do?" asked Kosuke

"We are going to heat them up and break them down!" Haruto replied, holding up the Flame Dragon ring.

"Good thinking Haruto-san! I get what you are planning!"

"Necromancer, try to lead Satyr away, we'll deal with these two. Think you can manage that?"

"With pleasure!" Will responded, unlocking the blade lock and slashing Satyr a few times with the scythe, then leading the Phantom away from the fighting.

Haruto used all his strength to push the attacking Automos back from him, knocking it back into its double.

"**Flame, Dragon! Bou-Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!"**

"**Very Nice, Special! Fabulous!"**

"**Buffa! Go, Bu-Bu-Bububu-Buffa!"**

Haruto used the Drago Skull fire-breath on the Automos, noticing the two statues were starting to become red. The bodies were beginning to heat up, as if they were about ready to melt.

"Kosuke, do it!" shouted Haruto, watching Kosuke spin the disk on his saber and inserting the ring.

"Four, Buffa! Saber Strike!" using the Saber Strike to summon four bison's to charge right into the Automos at full speed. The bulls charged through them, breaking the statues like glass. The two watched as they fell to pieces.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Satyr screamed again, distracted by the sight of his creations being destroyed again, and also noticing his Phantoms lying on the ground beaten.

"It's always the same with you Satyr, you always underestimate your outcome before it happens. Like I've told you, no matter where you go, in the end, I'll be there waiting for you and I will stop you!" Will said in a forceful yet empowering tone.

"Oh keep thinking that wizard! One day, I will find a way to beat you, I will find a way to break you and your spirit, even if it means the end, Phantoms, Mist!" proclaimed Satyr as a mist surrounded him and his Phantoms, disappearing into the wind.

The three Kamen Riders powered down and walked towards each other. The first formal introduction to between the three.

"That was quite a good show wouldn't you say?" Will asked, trying to somewhat lighten the mood. In all fairness he was actually somewhat nervous at this point introducing himself to them.

"I'd say it was ok. Pretty interesting way you entered the fight by the way." said Kosuke

"Thank you. So which one is Wizard and which one is Beast?" Will asked.

"I'm Kamen Rider Wizard, Souma Haruto" Haruto replied.

"And I'm Kamen Rider Beast, Nitoh Kosuke" replied Kosuke.

"Well allow me to introduce myself as well. I'm Kamen Rider Necromancer, William Athos, or Will for short. Great to finally meet you Haruto and Kosuke." Will added. "Glad to see you guys received my message last night, I almost got worried you never received at all?"

"Interesting, we were a bit suspicious about the message. We didn't know if it was real or not, and what exactly did you want to talk to us about.

"I kinda figured you'd question the validity of the message, and the fight just now answered most of what I wanted to talk abou…"

"Haruto!" said Koyomi, who came running with Shunpei and Rinko to the three. Koyomi appeared to be holding something.

"Ah Koyomi, glad to see you guys are ok." replied Haruto.

"So is this the foreigner from yesterday?" Rinko asked.

"It's him, he's the guy who sort of hit on Koyomi yesterday!" answered Shunpei.

It took Will a moment to realize that Koyomi was the girl in the store from yesterday. At that point he felt embarrassed

"About that, I feel awful about that, and Koyomi was it, I greatly apologize for my actions. As I explained in my message, there were some outside forces involved."

Koyomi didn't say a word to Will. She just looked at him, as if she were studying him.

"What do you mean by outside forces?" asked Haruto, who was somewhat interested in what he meant by these forces.

"Well it basically….Ah God damn it!" yelled Will, whose left arm started throbbing as he explained.

Rinko looked at his arm, checking if there were any wounds.

"You've got a nasty cut on your arm. Went right through your sleeve. No need for stitches, but definitely needs to be looked at." said Rinko.

"I must have nicked it from one of Medusa's hair snakes, or from Satyr? I don't remember much?" Will said, holding his arm.

"Let's take him to the shop and patch him up. Then will you tell us what we need to know?" asked Haruto.

"I'd be more than happy to tell you guys." Will responded, following them to the antique shop, where he would tell them everything he knew.


End file.
